Coming Out Of The Dark
by wilsonlva
Summary: Tragedy strikes Will's life and he finds himself in a dark place, until Paul shows him the light.


Will's POV: ( Many Months after Sonny's **_Death_** )

He's gone. He's no more. The memories of that night are still hauting me, making my dreams, **nothing but nightmares**. Sonny is dead, **_my_** Sonny has left me all

alone, to wonder what might have been. And what there is left for me...

He and I were on the path to finding our way back to each other or so I wanted to believe. He was my safe place to hide, my shelter from the storm and now,

I am a ship lost at sea. I don't know if I'll ever be whole again.

I turn over in the dark, and stare into nothing. I grab one of his pillows and I smell traces of him, and the lump in my throat gets bigger. The tears clag my very

scenses and I'm drowning in my sorrow once again. "Oh, God Sonny, oh God, I miss you so much. I, I, I..." My sobs turn into whales, of pain, that cut my shattered

heart into tinnier pieces. I don't think there is ever hope of all the pieces fitting back together, to make a whole heart again. I'm sinking further into the dark, with no

hope of escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul's POV:

I need to make sure Will's okay, but how I do that is beyond me. He thinks we are just friends when the entire time he thougt I wanted Sonny, ** _I really wanted_**

 ** _him_**. Sure I loved Sonny _once_ , and a part of me will always love Sonny, but from the moment I met Will Horton, **_he was it for me._** I tried to pretend other wise, I

tried to date other men, I tried to be their friend, but every moment with Will, was like torture, to my aching heart. And now that Sonny is gone, I ache to go to Will

and hold him. To console him, to put back the pieces of his broken heart. But, everytime I pick up the phone, I stop myself from dialing his number. And to just show

up at their place, it seems wrong some how. "Their place." I say out loud. "Their place, Paul." I say looking down at the the bag of food I carry, and wonder if I

should continue to the door, when it opens, and Lucas steps out, shaking his head, and carrying one of Ari's diaper bags. I wonder if that means he has Ari, and then

I wonder how long he or someone else has be taking care of her. I wait the few moments, until he says his good-byes to Will.

"Thanks, again Dad. I hope this isn't asking too much for you or Adrienne." Will says. He looks tired, and I can see his eyes are red rimmed. He's wearing this awful

green sweater that Sonny used to wear all the time, when we first became friends. Lucas hugs his son and says, "it's never a problem to watch her. You take care of

yourself. Oh, and don't forget your Mom and the kids are coming home for a visit soon, she's still so sorry she couldn't make Sonny's Memorial." Will nods, I'm sure he's

heard it a million times. As soon as Lucas is down the walk, I walk out of the shadows. I smile at Will, when he sees me. "Hi, I hope it's okay I stopped by." I say. He

swallows hard, "Yeah, come on in." He said. His voice is not his, his soft and meek, and not the Will Horton I fell head over heels for. And now I feel like a creep for thinking

this way, His Husband was just murdered in front of us and he died in Will's arms, while I watched...That is a night I will never forget as long as I live. Sonny died so the

rest of us could live and he will forever be our hero.

I step inside of the apartment and it isn't as bad as I expected it would. A couple of baskets of laundry to be folded, toys scattered on the floor and then I notice, there are

no pictures of Sonny anywhere. I look at Will and he looks at me and says, "I had to, it was just too much. Ari was asking for him and crying, I was crying..." He says

breaking down and sitting hard on the couch. I sit next to him. "Do you need or want anything, Will?" I ask. He stares at me. He stands up, he paces. He rubs his already

swallen, red rimmed eyes.

"Paul, what I want is to feel normal again. To feel whole again, to end this pain I'm in. I could say that I want Sonny back here again, but that would be selfish." He says,

and I can see that it took a lot of effort for him to say those things. "Why is that selfish, Will. I wish he was here too." I say. He gives me a shadow of that fantastic smile.

"Because Paul, he died, to protect us. He gave his life, so none of us, would loose ours. He will always be a hero." He says picking up the one of the dolls that were on the

couch and he puts it a baskets. He finally seems to notice the mess around us, and I think he actually looks embarrassed. I get up and start to help him.

"You don't have clean my apartment Paul. And you don't have to stay. I'm not going to fall apart or lose it. I promise." Will says to me.

"I want to be here Will. I was concerned about you and it looks like you could use some help." I say, grabbing the basket for blocks, and start to pick them up out of Ari's

doll house. I hear him laugh. "She's always doing that. Putting the blocks in that." He says. "It used to baffal Sonny at that the games she was would play, he'd watch

her for hours and love every minute of it."

I nod. "She's a great kid, Will. And she's going to be okay." I say. He lifts his head and gazes at me. "How do I know that, if I'm not sure I'll be, Paul?" He says turning

toward the kitchen and walks over to the fridge. He grabs a water and drinks like a man in the desert. I wait him out. I know he's still in pain.

"I'm sorry, Paul. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm not good company." He says.

I walk up to him. "I'll stay. I'll help you clean up. When was the last time you ate? Or slept Will?"

He shruggs. "Don't know. I don't even know if I can eat, and I try to sleep, but..." He doesn't finish. But, I get it. I'm have nightmares too. Then I make a decision.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll help clean this place up. Maybe have a meal, come on Will, what do you say?" I say with hope.

He thinks about it, and when I'm sure he'll say no and tell me to leave again, he nods slowly, "Yeah, I think I can do that."

He smiles a faint smile, and it almost reaching is gorgous blue eyes, and walks into his room, and I wonder if he's taken all of Sonny out of there too. "I hope not." I say

to myself and call for a pizza and check the fridge for drinks, I decide it would be okay for a couple of beers and pull them out. I find the plates and set everything out.

Then I finish picking up the apartment, and hope that after tonight, Will sees that sometime in his future, there could be life without Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 minutes later, Will stepped out of his room, dressed in a black wife-beater style t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. "What is that glorious smell?" Will said, with a small

smile in his lips, and a renewed sense of purpose.

Paul grinned. "I ordered your favorite pizza. Or the one you ordered when you were, writing that artical on me for..." I say trailing off, when he scowls at me. I stand

frozen to the spot I'm in, because I don't know if I crossed a line, bringing up our sorted past.

"You remembered, wow. I'm impressed." He says and heads to the table to grab a slice and a beer. He points to the TV and I take a seat on the couch, as does he..in

opposite corners, of course.

I take the first bite and it's glorious, and watch tenatively as Will takes a bite. He seems to relax with every chew and I glad for that. "So, you working on any writing?" I

ask, trying to make conversation.

He nods as he chews and then answers, "yes and no." It's more of a continuation of this paper I wrote, about Ari and Sonny, before I finished school. It was so good, I got

an award for it. So, I decided to turn it into something more."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad, Will, I really am." I say...Lame, so lame. I just want him to be okay. To start living life, again. To be the Will I first met, who was confident,

and mind numbingly beautiful to watch.

"You up for a movie? I ask, and he shakes his head no. I'd love to watch a game, if it doesn't bother you too much. I mean I hate to be insensitive, if it bothers you too

much to watch the game now." Will says. And I'm touched he actually ask.

"No, it's fine. I'd like that actually. Just to to be a fan, and not have all that pressure on me to be ** _"the greatest"_**. I say to him, and he grins. He picks up the remote and

turns it to the Sox Vs Cubs, and then it's on. He and I are betting which team is going to win...he's a die hard Cubs fan and well, I'm neither, but since I live in Salem now,

I'd better get with the program and make a decision. "I like to cheer on the Underdog, so The Cubies it is." I tell him and he laughs. "Cool." And digs into a huge slice

of pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5,500 miles away, and on the small Greek Isle of Paxi, one of the Ionian Islands, a man stood, wiping down a bar. He looked up when a shadow came across him. He

smiled in greeting at the stranger infront of him. "Yes, can I help you?" He said in his broken english. The dark haired stranger, walked further inside the bar and smiled.

"Yeah, I here to see Linos". He said looking at his paper. The Bar tender nodded, "That would be me. And you are ?" He said, holding out a hand. The stranger put his out

as well, "Jac Kirikakos, and it's nice to meet you too." He said with a toothy grin. It was nice to finally see a friendly face. At a time when he didn't know who to trust. It

was nice to just be with people who did what to kill him or his family. A family he had to leave behind, in a great amount of pain. "You had to Sonny, just remember that,

now it's time to be Jac, you can do this." He said to himself, as the Bartender, lead him to a side table and they started to talk about work.

"Jac", pulled out the papers that were fabricated for him and this life he was now leading, and handed them over. Linos smiled as he looked over them. "These are good. I

don't even have to verify references, you got the job if you want it.

"Thanks, I could start right now, if you want." He said egerly. Linos nodded, "Sure. By the way, are you staying around here?" Jac shrugged, "I have a small place a few

blocks away. A good view of the water." He said, taking the apron Linos handed him.

They got to work, with a quick tour of the place and a few lessions in different drinks Jac was not familiar with, but he had the food menu and the drinks down in less than an

hour. Linos like his new quick study and was happy with the choice to hire him on the spot.

"Jac" was just happy the after some many weeks of hiding, and being in the dark about his furture, part of it was coming out of the dark. He just wished that he could have

let Will know what was going on. To know that his Husband and baby girl were at home, hurting and in pain, was the hardest thing about this, but when he learned what

was going to happen with Clyde Westen, and the fact that Derrick was actually his Son, and was the one who attacked him that night, he had to let the police know. And that

night they were attacked, Clyde put two and two , together, after seeing Sonny's face, promising once he got free from prison, he'd be in for it. Sonny, to protect his family

and friends, he made the decision to fake his death, after the bloody attack, and await Clyde and Derrick's trial. Until, then the whole world had to believe that Jackson

Kiriakis , was dead, and turned to ashes, which Will was to spread on their favorite trail they hiked together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Salem...A Year after "Sonny's Death"...

Will's POV:

What a difference a year makes. I won't say it was an easy road to travel. Finding out that someone we liked, someone we trusted was apart of Sonny's death and having

to endure their trials, was a trying time for Me and Sonny's whole family. His parents are divoriced now, and his death didn't help any in that situation. They do talk from

time to time, and it's good. She and my Dad have just gotten back from their elopement. I know it sounds funny saying that. Sonny was my husband in life and in death

he's my step brother too. Odd. It just makes me miss him more.

Ari still asks about him from time to time. She still has a picture of him in her room she talks to everynight, when she tells her "Angel Daddy Sonny" Good night. It makes

me tear up and some nights, I have to hold her while she cries, but I think we'll get through it.

And the one thing I'm greatful for is the fact that Arianna loves Paul. She has for a long while now. She even followed him around our new house for days after the three of

us moved in together. That was 8 months after's Sonny's Death.

A year later, we found a house just down the street from my Aunt Jennifers and had a blast moving in. My Daughter has a back yard to play in, and today, we have a back

yard to make another memory in as well. I'm looking out the window from the upstairs hall and I see that the sun set on this summer evening is just amazing as I wished it

to be. I see my Grandmas are both here, and my Mom, and siblings are there too. My Mom and Tori are talking. I see John, walking into the back gate from the side of the

house, and that's my que that my Groom is here. I see my Grandma Marlena greet John, and then Paul step up next his Dad and I smile. Marlena kisses him on the cheek

and then wisks him away before the remainder of our guests arrive.

I hear a knock on the door and I turn to answer the door and smile when I open it. Rafe is there with my Favorite Girl. Arianna is standing before me, and is decked out in

a pink fairy tale dress that Paul's Mother insisted on getting for her. Tori is taking on the role of "Grandma" Tori, to perfection. I greet my Princess with a kiss and she

giggles. "You ready Daddy?" she askes me and I nod, trying not to choke up. She runs ahead and waits at the top of the stairs. Rafe puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I smile. "Yeah. I'm more than okay. I never thought I'd get this chance again. I.." I start to say, when I hear the music start and I know that means it's

coming up on show time.

Rafe smiles. "You know he'd want you to be happy. He loved you and he cared about Paul. He'd want you to be happy Will. So be happy." He said, and led me out of the

room, where Ari is still waiting for us. "Ready Daddy?" "Yeah, Sweetie, I'm ready."

I say as we head down the stairs, through our home, and into the kitchen. We stop a the door, and Rafe steps threw, he nods and the music for me go down the aisle starts.

I stand there for a few moments and I get flashes of my wedding to Sonny, and his vows on "Adventure" and think to myself about the adventure I've been on since I met

him. I don't think I'd ever been as brave as I have been if I had never met him. I don't think I that I would have loved once, let alone have this second chance if it wasn't for

him. I am truly grateful for the time I had with him and Paul respects that. I also respect the feeling he had for him once too. I think that's part of why I love Paul as much as

I do. He gets me, all of me, and that fact that Sonny is included in who I am.

I shed a tear for the life I leave behind and another for the life I am going to begin with Paul today. I walk down the isle, first again of course, but this time I asked to be

first. When we get to the front of all our family and friends, I turn with my Daughter and watch as Paul, walks out the Tori on his arm. Then the words of the song we have

chosen start to resenate in my mind, as well as my heart.

Starting again is part of the plan

And I'll be so much stronger holding your hand

Step by step I'll make it through I know I can

It may not make it easier but I have felt you

Near all the way

Coming out of the dark, i finally see the light now

It's shining on me

Coming out of the dark I know the love that saved me

You're sharing with me

When we are finally at the alter togehter, we link hands and smile, at each other. I can feel his hands tremble as we are standing there and I stroke the back of his hand

with my thumb. He squeezes ever so slightly to say, he's okay. I wink at him. That eases some of the tention. Today, Paul asked one of his old team mates, who

happens to be ordaned to officiate over our ceremony and he happily agreed.

He smiles as he starts out the our ceremony, "Coming out the Dark, I know the love that saved me, and you're sharing with me. Now those are some powerful words. I've

been told my Will and Paul, it took some tragedy, and some dark times to get to this point. But, it was love that helped them find their way."

We smile at each other, he wipes one of my lingering tears away, and we exchange vows in our backyard, infront of our loved ones, that summer day.

I truly did come of a dark place after Sonny died. And I think I'm better for it. I will always love Sonny, but I know he'd want me to be happy. And Paul, he really makes me

so happy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Greek Island...

"Uncle Vic, I'm not doing it! I won't ruin Will and Paul's life. Not now, they're happy and Ari is adjusted. I've been gone for over a year. Everyone thinks I'm dead, including

my parents, hell you shouldn't even know I'm alive. Sonny said, as he paced his small living room. "As a matter of fact, how did you find out anywhy?" He wondered out

loud.

Victor raised an eyebrow, "honestly Sonny, do you even have to ask? I knew that Clyde Weston was behind the attack on you in the square and I knew that he sent those

guys to hassle you, Will and your friends at My Bar. I also knew the only way to get him in the end, is if everyone thought you were dead, and he went down for your

murder."

Sonny took a breath. "So, then how can I come back? If I do, Clyde would be set free, and you're plan would be exposed, and I'm sure I'd be in the hot seat legally as well.

No! Hell, NO, I won't do it!" Sonny shouted. He ran his hand threw his hair and paced the small room.

Victor shook his head. "You are a true Kiriakis, Jackson. Stand up all the way. Even if this is killing you." Sonny glared at him. "Look, Clyde tried to kill me once, and you

showed me proof he was watching Will, Gabi and Ari. He also had it for Rafe. But, when he started on the rest of my family, that was the end for me. I had to do

something to stop him. I made my decision, Uncle Victor and now I have to live the life I have created for myself. Soon, I'll leave here and make my way to another island

or small country. I'm really glad I love the adventure of travel, because that's all I'll ever have.

Victor shook his head. "And that's the final word?" Sonny shook his head, "You just can't help yourself can you?" He said with a small smile. Victor put a hand on Sonny's

shoulder. "You just promise me, that you let me know how you are, some way, any way you can. Promise me, you'll be happy, Jackson."

Sonny looked at the older man and took a breath, "I promise that in time, my heart will hurt less and just knowing my family is safe, and Will is happy, I can go on and yes,

some day I'll be happy. Now, go back home. Aunt Maggie needs you, more than I do."

Victor sighed and hugged his Great-Nephew. "You stay safe, Sonny."

He took one more look over his shoulder and left Sonny standing in his livingroom, knowing that as long as Uncle Vic was still alive and kicking his family would be safe.

"Thanks Uncle Vic, you stay safe too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Years Later...

"Arianna Grace, wait up for us!" Will yelled as he and Paul, walked hand in hand with their Son, TJ, towards the park on the other side of the HTS. She was on her bike,

excited to be riding with out her training wheels, _finally!_

She slowed her bike and pulled off the trail when she found the spot she and her parents liked to picnic at, when they came to the park. Smiling she hung her helmet on her

handle bars and ran to her family. "Is it time yet Daddy?" She asked, as Will helped Paul spread their blanket on the ground. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, here's the dollar, go and get it and come back. And take your little Brother with you." Will said.

"And come right back." Paul added in. The kids both smiled and yelled back to him, "We will Papa."

Paul smiled with pride, when his kids called him that. And Will put his arm aroud his Husband, "never gets old to hear it, does it?" Paul shook his head. He grabbed some

of the food out of the picinc basket and started to help Will set up their dinner.

When they heard the kids come back, they both stood and smiled. Ari was holding the gold balloon in her hand, eager to finish the tradition she and her Dad's started the

year after her Daddy Sonny went to Heaven.

Will pulled the marker out of his pocket. He wrote a few words on the balloon, and passed it to Paul, who did the same. Will gave the marker to Ari, who thought long and

hard about what she wanted to say and finally settled, on "Daddy Sonny, I love and miss you to the moon and back." They carried it to the clearing, and Will said, "on the

count of three...1" Paul smiled and said, "2" and Ari, looked up to the clouds and the setting sun and said, "3...now go find my Daddy Sonny." They watched the balloon

float up over the trees and disappear into the clouds.

"Do you think it will really find it's way to him, Daddy?" Ari asked. Will looked as his beautiful Daughter and knelt down to her. "I sure do. Just like he's gotten all the

balloons before this one. Remember what I told you? We get to talk to him anytime we want, but we can actually send him a special message one time every year."

She nodded and after getting a hug from her Daddy, she went to find her little Brother, to go and play before dinner.

Will walked over to the blanket and sat on the ground, next to Paul, who was setting out the rest of the dinner.

"You're kinda quiet." Will said to him, talking a pickel off of the dish, Paul, just sat out. Shaking his head, at his Husband's growling stomach, he said, "not queit, just

thinking." "About?" Will said in response.

Paul stood and watched his Children as the played catch. Will stood, and put his arm around Paul, and leaned in. "About?" He asked again.

Paul, turned and put his hands on Will's face, and looked deep into his blue eyes. "How lucky I got. How, every year our future seems brighter and brighter."

It was Will's turn to smile. "yeah, no more dark clouds for the Horton-Norita clan." He said, and turned in to kissed his Husband.

And Paul thought to himself, "no more dark clouds, no more dark days, just us coming out of the dark." And kissed his Husband back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the park, the family was being watched. He smiled as the Little Girl tossed the baseball to the Little Boy, and the Parents looked on. He was in awe when the

parents joined in, and helped them catch and throw the ball back and fourth to one another. He took his sunglasses off for just a moment, and really got a good

look at the family. **_His family, the ones he died to protect._** It had been dark for him too long after he had to leave, but now he was getting on, knowing that Will and

Ari were safe and loved. _And whole, he hoped that Will felt whole and not as lost as he knew that Will had once felt._ He kissed his hand and held it up.

Replacing the sunglasses, he made his way out of the park and back to the car that was waiting for him. Victor was in the back seat. "Are you sure?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah".

The car started toward the city limits and then on to the private air strip. "Where are you heading now?" Victor asked his nephew. Sonny shurgged. "where ever the wind

carries me, Uncle Vic."


End file.
